Flower of Friendship
by Waterlily Angel
Summary: In the midst of the confusion in Tifa's life- friends remain there... though not here they exist... somewhere out there in the vast dimensions...  Multiple characters from another FF games and KH.


**Title: Flower of Friendship.**

**Summary: She saw them flash by brightly before her eyes; dizzily comforting- She felt them all.**

**Warning: Confusion right ahead.**

* * *

><p><em>Dilly Dally Shilly Shally, what have you been doing Tifa?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Huff…<em>

I hear the sound of the wind

_Sshhhh…_

I hear the sound of the waves

Where am I?

My hands started to move as I let out a groan escape out of my parted lips- I pushed myself off the sand and slowly stood up. Looking around as I dragged my feet further away from the sea, I scanned my surroundings- it seems like it's always a good idea to get a good look around the area you're going to be for a while. The sky was bluer than any that I have ever seen. The ground rich of sand sunk on the part which my weight was placed, creating a trail of footprints. The sea, darker shade than the skies was clear as crystal, and stretched over to the horizon. My feet shifted below me, and I made my way further into land, with nowhere to go. Just wandering around…

Like I often used to before

-/-/-/-Over and over I see your signs everywhere; growing like vines upon weeds-/-/-/-

"Hey! Over here!"

A young girl waved her right arm up in the sky, her red hair bouncing with her small body covered by her pink dress with red shoes. She smiled; seemingly glad she was finally noticed. And beside her, a blurred figure appeared, and slowly turning into another girl, dressed all in white with soft blond hair, and oddly enough- both wore the same face and the same smile. Were they twins?

* * *

><p>"<em>Your drawings are wonderful, they're improving aren't they?"<em>

"_Yes they are, I guess this is what you mean by my own hobby, not hers right?"_

"_Definitely"_

"_I told you! You may be a 'nobody', but you're a 'somebody' to me! You're Namine! You're my friend!"_

"_To me… Sora… is a very special person…"_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I remember you" I smiled back at them.<p>

I walked past them, feeling their eyes on me, I turned to them.

"Both of you, Namine and Kairi… both of you"

The red head let out a soft gasp and stared at her twin-like friend, squealing in happiness. She rushed to hug towards me, like a little sister greeting home her elder sibling. "And so you did!" Kairi beamed, "I'm so glad! We thought you would've never come! And I thought you've might have forgotten about us being two but one!" "To be honest, I think I almost did" I laughed, patting her soft hair. "We're going to miss the train by the way… we better hurry" Namine spoke up; "If we hurry we'll still be able to catch it" "Train?" I glanced at her and tilted my head slightly, "What train?" "You'll see, come on" Kairi took my hand in hers, along with Namine; we rushed off.

Smiles still beaming from its three sources

Soon to be more

**-/-/-/-If you want to, just ask-/-/-/-**

"Where exactly are we heading anyway?" I sank into the comforts of the seat, my head rested on the blue walls. "All sorts of places," Namine replied. "We're going to visit each and every one of them!" Kairi nodded, "You do remember them right? Like you remembered us!"

I had no answer.

The scene outside changed from a warming sunset in twilight and a distant call of a train station.

Then it all blurred, happening far too fast for me to comprehend.

The train crashed and burn, my adrenaline kicked my insitincts to work and I grabbed Kairi who was closest to me. My right hand made a move to grab the other girl and yet…

I was too late.

A piece of burnt metal headed her way.

"Namine!"

And it hit a glass barrier.

Namine was panting, her hand shivering as she held her pencil. Her drawing book showed an image of her in a lotus like shield chamber.

I gave breathed out a breath I held.

"TIFA!"

"!"

Sluggish black, dripping acid venom and reek off such a horrible smell it stung my eyes. A white mask which must have been its face was made out of bones. Skulls, ribs- Human bones, I realized in horror. Kairi gripped my arms tighter whilst her other hand summoned her keyblade. I nodded and jumped between the falling remains of the train in an attempt to increase the distance between us and the creature. My hands hugged her for the last time, before I pushed her off. She twirled in the air, jumped off a fallen piece and charged. She took down an arm and scowled at her dirtied blade. Looking completely oblivious to the pained cries of the ferocious creature as it stridently screamed. I landed on a nearby roof, looking up to see Namine down in her white dress with equally colored weapons supporting her figure.

_They've all gotten so strong…_

I grunted and moved my hands; deciding I had to do something as well.

"FIRA!"

The after-effects of the magic left my fingers tingling and warm. Fire melted its body and shoved it off way to the right. My mind reeled as my body moved without command. I jumped and jumped, ran towards the keyblade-wielder and picked her up once more in my arms. Right out of the way from the creature. Drops of putrid acid swelled from its body and fired like bullets. My hands turned once more, a barrier was casted. Too focused on the spell, my instincts picked up a missed acid bullet and kicked it away. Not without price.

_It burns!_

I stumbled. My arms covered my friend I was holding onto. We groaned in pain and flinched. Kairi quickly fired light from her weapon- managing to halt the rays of acids from melting the rest of our still intact parts. I gave her a small apology smile which she simply shook her head with an equal face. Hand grabbed both of us and we flew. My eyes widened at the sight of Namine lifting us both, when had she gotten such strength? She smiled and mouthed a word.

_Spell._

We reached the ground shortly- I abruptly snapped my head up to see it jumping off the railway and fell; meaning to crush us beneath it.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I shoved the younger girls out of the way, and got into my fighting stance. It made a devastatingly messy mess of its landing, splattering its essence on the ground. I let out a battle cry and advanced towards it, hands ready to fight. But I was beaten to that chance by a pink haired woman, slim and tall. She took it down in one swing of her shimmering weapon, and hopped down gracefully- finishing the attacker without breaking a sweat. Feathers floated down around her lithe figure, making her look simply angelic if not for the harsh fierce look on her face. Her face then softened before turning towards me, "Are you all right?" I nodded dumbly. "You have a wounded leg," She deadpanned; her covered fingers casted Cure- healing it almost instantly.

I no longer flinch at the pain of my skin stitching back. It left an odd scar…

"Be more careful next time." She scolded and halted my thoughts, "Also… it's…nice… to see you again…" Her final lines were whispered, and her head turned away, seemingly to be embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't mind?"<em>

"_Out of my way!"_

"_Well, we'll just reintroduce ourselves! My name's Tifa! And you?"_

"_Claire, that's my real name…"_

* * *

><p>"Lightning…"<p>

"It's Claire, Tifa" She walked towards me, falling into an immediate rapport, "It always has been"

"Your outfit… it…"

My eyes skimmed her metal armors, and skirt made of feathers. The light made them gleam; the ground made clacking noises at her every step.

"A lot of things have passed and changed Tifa," Lightning muttered, "It is best left unsaid at the current moment"

"Yes," I agreed, "A lot has changed…"

"Time's moving too fast for you?"

"You too right?" I smiled, happy to find someone who understands that the matter was preferred to be unspoken.

"How can you tell?" She smirked.

The feathers around her flew towards me and I stared at her forlorn smile.

That disappeared beneath the many feathers that hovered.

**-/-/-/-The world moves too fast for me and I've given up chasing it a long time ago-/-/-/-**

When the whiteness of the fluffy feathers cleared away, they revealed me such a picturesque sight that had me lost.

Her wings fluttered around her slim form, wrapped in her blue sweater-like jacket. A childish smile lit up her heart-shaped face, red with happiness and practically glowing from it. She was beautiful in an adorable way in which one couldn't help but feel comfortable and friendly, like being with a child.

* * *

><p>"'<em>And so I said 'you are going to like me, you are going to like me…- did it work?'"<em>

"_You did? Then, did it work?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Well…?"_

"_Hypnotizing skills… are evil…"_

"_Rinoa… that was way off topic"_

* * *

><p>"Rinoa…"<p>

"Correct! Ding, ding!" She giggled, "You get a hundred points!"

"Wh-Where are we?"

"We're in a flower field, obviously. Unless you've never seen one before- which would be really sad, don't you think?" She giggled walking forward, "This is where I've hold him, this is where I've once waited" "It's beautiful…" I told her, "There aren't many fields like this back in Gaia anymore…" "Then take your time and enjoy the view," She smiled, raising her hands, slowly letting an unseen feather glide down to her palm. As soon it touches her skin, she curled up her hands into a fist- white light suddenly burst from it. The cloudy skies parted, letting the sunlight engulf the whole verdant field as the strong wind tore the petals from the flowers and raised them into the sky. Soon, the petals slowly started to rain down like a colorful warm snow. Breath-taking. I could not hold the gasp of wonder and amazement as I saw the scenery unfold before me; I turned to the girl who resembles me slightly- just slightly.

"You're amazing…" I breathed out to her.

"Not really," She shook her head with a small smile, "All it takes is a really strong heart and determination, efforts following after" She showed her the feather resting in the palm of her hand.

"There's never nothing else, really"

She gave me her trade-mark pose. A quiet sign to her lips.

"Keep fighting Tifa, don't lose to that!" She pointed to my fresh scar.

The petals surrounded me like a hurricane, quick and swift.

I was swept away.

**-/-/-/-If I ask will you answer?-/-/-/-**

I was pushed yet into another dimension this one not losing in beauty compared to others I have visited.

There, standing among the cosmic galaxies and stars was a young woman, short brown hair and mismatched colored eyes, blue and green. Her face was a tad chubby and rather childish but the divine aura around her seemed to say otherwise- that this person has as much experience in fighting as I did. She wore some sort of _Furisode_ miko outfit, white and purple decorated with what seems to be a hibiscus flower, her hands wielding a staff. She raised the said staff, twirling it skillfully then stopped it in front of her face. Balls of comets swirled slowly around her as if they're made of water (which at closer observation I find that they are indeed liquid) glowing colors of the rainbow, engulfing her in them. They made her shine along with them as her clothes were stripped off of her glowing body, revealing her other outfit beneath it.

Long boots, short shorts decorated with half of a dress on her side equipped with a belt and a small bag, her hair now spiked up into a rather long pixie hair cut style (is that her hair hanging lower from the back tied up into one?), then yellow arm bandages and a white top with a purple hood. Guns accompanied her side.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nice shots!"<em>

"_Only nice?"_

"_Uh… They're excellent! A bull's eye!"_

"_Thank you! We're all improving aren't we?"_

* * *

><p>A young woman suddenly popped out of her back, bearing the same amount of joy as the female next to her. She wore a short skirt and yellow top, revealing much of herself in the outfit. Her hair was tied in braids and held in place with at least two hair bands. She waved and yelled, "Tifaaa~"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Teef! Yunie's being mean!"<em>

"_I had one, someone I wanted to be with… I hope I can meet him, somehow, someday"_

"_Gullwings of course!"_

"_This is Piane!"_

"_It's Paine! Paine!"_

"_Whoops! Slipped!"_

* * *

><p>I waved back happily; feet moving to skip towards them.<p>

Then I pathetically slipped.

The last thing I heard was their cries.

**-/-/-/-When push comes to shove; what would you do?-/-/-/-**

It was dark, too dark.

Everything around me was dark.

I was alone.

It hurts…

Fear gripped my body as I frantically looked around me, desperate to see anyone that I knew.

There was nothing.

"_Tifa"_

I turned around, breathing a sigh of relief. But then, I held my breath once more when I saw who had spoken. His spiky blond hair defied gravity as it always does, his green eyes mixed with a hue of blue from his past. They glowed in the dark like a pair of cat eyes. _**– His eyes dark and menacing, burning down her home, slaying her father 'No! Dad!' The insane general burnt down the village. God, fire! Fire was everywhere! Somebody help her! HELP! Get me out of here! Let me go! This is for my father! She stabbed him in the gut. He grinned, hand raised and slain her with ease. Oh god… her blood was on the metal floor-**_I held my head in pain, grunting. I refused to scream. His face twisted into regret and remorse; I struggled to stand clothes were dark- like mine. And while I loathed the darkness that was in me with all my heart, he somehow with that same hatred inside him did not feel out of place in those depths of darkness. Something in his gaze told me that he had realized that too.

'_Cloud!'_

My hands couldn't reach him.

Was I the one who was falling?

The wind whipped my face and I stared up at him.

No, we're both falling.

Only I was falling much faster.

**-/-/-/-Is it to be dark or wanting to be?-/-/-/-**

I grunted, pain of the fall registered to me shortly. I was wounded, bumped up and had a scar on my leg and I was obviously frustrated. Where is this now? I tried to stand up, my legs shaking beneath me, screaming their protest.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't need power! My friends are my power!"<em>

_"The darkness may destroy my body, but it can never touch my heart"_

_"I'm looking... for my friends..."_

_"You've seen Kairi? Where is she?"_

_"We're friends now! No questions about that anymore!"_

* * *

><p>"Sora"<p>

Before I knew it, the little boy had wrapped his arms around my waist; a smile brimmed on his face. Sora was really here, smiling away my confusion. I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair. This action earned a chuckle from him and he let me go. "Soo…" He started, "Someone's being moody lately…" He grinned and sat down on the flight of stairs. Where had that come from? I inwardly wondered. A hand waved in front of my face and my eyes averted to its owner. I bit my lower-lip in confusion, for in the place of the small boy who had once hugged me so tightly was now a teen older than him. He smiled, and nudged his head to the seat next to him. I shook my head slightly, but he would not hear nor see any of it.

He grabbed my hand and we both sat.

"You really have been very moody lately…" He said, "Need an ear?"

"No need," I chirped, "You have two yet you hardly ever listen so... I think you need it more than I do. Should you give one to me you're going to have a harder time listening to everyone!" "Tifa!" He whined, "I don't mean it literally!" "Now you really don't sound like you age Sora." I giggled. "Hah, I don't need to!" Sora puffed, "And you should too Tifa. You're acting like an old grandma again" "Eh? Old? Where did your manners go Sora?" I asked incredulously, a grandma? Now really!

"It left and ran with your happiness"

I coughed, "Yes… it must have hasn't it?"

'_I wonder… if I can reach it again…'_

"Of course you can!" He read my thoughts, "I don't know what problems you have, but we can never give in to them! We have to keep on fighting and never lose hope!" I stared up into him, my mouth opening to voice my concerns tha-

'_I don't want to go back…'_

"No! You can't run!" Sora shouted, "If you keep running it'll be endless! You have to beat it! The faster the better!" He stood up and gave his hand, "We can both make it!" "Make it where?" My throat turned sore.

**Every day. Cloud hardly ever came, and now he simply was gone. Where was he? Denzel was getting worse by day and she barely had enough time to take care of the bar as it is. More people came depressed over the loss that became their price to Mother Gaia. Where are the people now? She could see them but they never seemed there. Marlene was beginning to see, all those horrible things in life she tried to hide. Denzel's losing hope, his only hope remains Cloud. What can she do to help? What?**

**Why does she feel so useless?**

Sora smiled at my face, his eyes distracting them all. He pointed upwards. "To the top of course! Where else can we go?" My eyes vaguely traveled to the bottom of the endless staircase and replied, "Down?" "No, no, no!" Sora shook his head, "No pessimistic thoughts Tifa, especially when you're with your hero Sora here!"

Hand in hand we raced to the top, my laughter coming in small snorts.

Black acrid gas covered the upper part of the stairs, materializing into what I knew as heartless. They blocked the way; an unknown fear gripped my chest. "What now?" "Like I said remember?" Sora remained unfazed, "We fight our way over this adversity!" "When did you learn such huge words?" I laughed, feeling air returning to my lungs and I loosen myself up in a flurry of the fist-fights I was having. "Hey! I learn too you know! I'm not that dumb!" Sora grumbled, "I'm smarter than you think." He huffed, wielding his blade and rested it upon his shoulders. "Come on," He gave me his hand again, and I took it once more. I felt him squeezing it tightly in reassurance, each time before we dived into another battle.

Again and again. Without fail.

Another wheeze from my mouth and a slash of the keyblade was taken before we made it to the top. A white door stood waiting. I glanced at Sora. He nodded firmly. I was lost in those firm eyes that held so much determination. Determination that I wished I had. He pushed me towards the door.

It opened with ease.

**-/-/-/-I can't save you; It's something you'll have to do-/-/-/-**

White.

Pure untainted shades of white.

The walls, floor, ceiling, even the furniture- everything was painted in various shades of white. The room formed somewhat a quarter of a circle, the windows occupying a large portion of the walls in the room. The skies were black like the city below it. It wasn't an assuring sight, but to my surprise, I was quite comfortable with it. I had only walked several steps before catching the sounds of steps, footsteps that didn't belong to me. I held my breath as I turned myself around. My eyes met the figure of a young teenager, standing by the doorway. His hair stood up to the side, checkered bracelet, rings and jackets and a cross-shaped zipper on his black outfit along with long trousers and strapped shoes.

* * *

><p><em>Nobodies don't have hearts… but that doesn't mean they can't feel… right?<em>

_You can't miss what you don't have if you never had it in the first place…_

_Someone once told me, light is made up of lots of colors- and out of all those colors, red's the one that travels the furthest._

* * *

><p>"Roxas?"<p>

A smile

"Thanks for not calling me 'Sora' this time" He chuckled, "What's with that face? Got a rain cloud on your head?"

Tap…

I fell to the ground, my knees had overexerted themselves.

Tap…

He walked towards me, with a soft understanding smile on his face. His hands wiped the unknown tears from my face. Sheer exhaustion finally kicked in.

"_Never give in to the darkness… Tifa…"_

Their figures- all of them faded into appearance behind the boy and while I glanced around at all of them, smiling and rooting for me.

Finally I let it out.

I cried.

Hands with silver bangles on them wrapped around my neck, and brown hair was seen on the corner of my teary eyes.

_"Help him, all right?"_

**-/-/-/-If you want to live in your own world then so be it-/-/-/-**

With a startle I woke up. Sweat broke and I rushed to the bathroom. The tap water ran down the drain, water was splashed into my face by my hands. My breath heavy as it is, my wet hands reached up to cup my face. When I returned to bed, I found a single lone feather. My face was reflected in the glass window. A smile I didn't know existed was there, plastered goofily. A chuckle escaped my throat.

"Somehow, I know you're there…Thank you…"

_All of you._

* * *

><p><em>You are all... my friends...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A very late warning but… the story pretty much doesn't make sense does it? Basically, it's about Tifa dreaming of other characters from the 'Final Fantasy Series 'and 'Kingdom of Hearts'. And the quotes are my line breaks; I hope you get those. I was inspired by the video<strong>** AzukaLockheart's video on Youtube titled 'Tifa- Flower of Friendship' Just type the title on Youtube (dot) com and you'll find it. Or…**

**Watch ? v = odYlhfLp _ U**

**Explanation:**

****_Tifa's memories._**_ "Conversations of in another word among other characters a long time ago" -/-/-/-= Line breaks in form of quotes._**

**The characters are rooting for her through one of life's trials which in this case is Geostigma so it takes place around the two year gap between the game and the movie. The scar and her throbbing head is a reference to the Geostigma symptoms which gives throbbing headaches (along with images) and black scar like spots on the victim's skin. It occasionally swells out black substance; the substance that I based the dear creature Tifa was fighting without the acid affects. The italic sentences are the words that were said to Tifa or the conversation she had with them before from a long time ago in my made up dimension. Think of it as a sequel to a non-existent story that I shall never make.  
><strong>

***sticks out tongue childishly***

**Review Button is right where you know it will be if you need it. Use it!**


End file.
